lauriemadagascarfandomcom-20200214-history
Laurie McCartney
Laurelei Jaime "Laurie" McCartney 'is the human protagonist of ''Madagascar franchise, starting in Madagascar to Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted and the deuteragonist in Penguins of Madagascar. Background Early life Laurie was born in 1994 to Lola and Robbie in Cleveland, Ohio. After the death of her parents, Laurie and her brother, Logan, go to move in with their paternal aunt, who is the owner of the Central Park Zoo. Her mother was descended from the Dryads; people who knew had the ability to talk to animals. In Madagascar Laurie later finds herself on a ship to Madagascar, and awakens to find the people she was friends with are there. However, teh penguins' future enemy, the North Wind had put her on the ship to ensure her safety from their greater enemy. There, she is the fourth friend to land there, finding Alex there and Gloria and Melman. In Escape to Africa and Europe's most Wanted Laurie will return in the sequels Physical appearance Laurie has somewhat of a Goth-like feature to her. Despite being thirteen, Laurie has a bit of an adult-like appearance, wearing blue high-heel boots. She has black jeans, and blue skirt with a one-hand black glove. She was five foot two and then shrank to ten inches. Her blonde hair is usually in a ponytail. Personality Being only thirteen years old, Laurie is a very adventurous and spirited individual. She can't wait for a great adventure beyond the Atlantic Sea. This adventure starts when she finds herself stranded on an island. A special ability for her is that she can understand animals, and no one ever understands her except for her animal family. Her adventures often lead to most of her friends (especially Skipper, Kowalski, Private and Rico) being a bit protective of her. She is at first unaccepted by Alex's father but widely accepted by his mother. Zuba distrusts Laurie until she saves him and his son from the other humans. She considers all animals (not the nasty ones) as her family. She will hurt anyone who hurts them in return. Relationships Alex ''Main article: Alex and Laurie' He is Laurie's brother sometimes father figure. Marty Marty is her brother figure Gloria Gloria is her mother figure Melmen Melmen is her father figure Laurie and him have known each other since the day Laurie was brought to live with her aunt, Megan. Since her parents died in a car crash recently, and that Melman and Gloria were married later on, they adopt Laurie as well as their giraffe and hippo sons and daughter. Kowalski Kowalski usually upsets Laurie, even when she is shrunken to their size. Skipper Skipper is more protective of Laurie than the others, mostly because she is only a human child and because she is female. She is also one of the few humans who only literally understand them. When it is revealed she was kidnapped with them and shrank, Skipper along with others had assumed that she just was left in New York and risks his life to save the girl. She considers him a friend and a family member Trivia * Laurie is one of the few characters in the gang who have a last name. The first character is Melman. * She is the second youngest of the group, and older than Private (human age wise) Family members * Oliver Prescott (husband) * Hannah Abigail (daughter) * Sylvia (daughter) * Category:Girls Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Teenagers Category:Female Characters Category:Madagascar characters Category:Escape to Africa characters Category:Madagascar 3 Characters Category:Penguins of Madagascar (film) Characters Category:The Gang Category:Main Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Heroines Category:Siblings Category:Sisters Category:Circus Zaragoza members Category:Love Interests